Claire de Lune
by XimenaTaisho
Summary: la historia gira en torno a Rainbow y su pérdida de memoria tras escapar de la CIESH, tras su inesperada huida se encuentra con Soarin y Spitfire en la playa de tokyo, ellos deciden alojarla por un tiempo hasta que recupere la memoria, llevándose consigo una gran aventura y riesgos para el futuro, pasen y lean SOARINXDASH Humanizado
1. Chapter 1

***canción: Lilium músic box versión extendida***

Os voy a contar la historia de una nueva generación para la raza humana... O mejor dicho, para las razas humanas y dicronius, escucharon bien, dicronius, una criatura con forma humana, pero no os fiéis, esta criatura tiene cuernos pequeños en la base superior de la cabeza y un extraño poder, así es, telequinesia, algunos dirían que estoy loco pero no, yo conocí a la primera chica de esta raza.

 **Narrador omnisciente**

En la base del sindicato CÍESH ( **centro de investigación de enfermedades sobre humanas)** el director Junto al presidente platicaban sobre su más reciente investigación

Ambos miraban a través de un cristal anti balas - y como puede ver es mejor mantener la jaula alrededor de 7 metros de la #2- dijo el director de la base

El presidente veía como las paredes tenían marcas alrededor de 7 metros de una especie de jaula circular con rejas -¿de qué nos sirve esa "jaula"? Es una pavada- dijo el mencionado

-esa es la distancia de seguridad, mientras no entré en la jaula, estará vivo...- al director se le ensombreció la cara con lo que dijo.

Dentro de la jaula se podía ver una figura femenina, esta era singular, ya que, estaba totalmente atrapada de brazos y piernas, no se podía mover, lo que más destacaba era su casco y el hecho de estar desnuda, el casco le cubría toda la cara (es el de Lucy) Alrededor de ella se escuchaban golpes, el altavoz se encendió y se escucho la voz del director -#2 vamos a iniciar tu traslado- dijo esté con indiferencia, la chica conocida como #2 paso de estar cabizbaja a levantar un poco la cabeza _"ahora si..."_ Pensó _"ahora podré salir de este infierno..."_ Unos minutos más tarde entro una docena de guardias a la instalación, cada uno con un chaleco antibalas y un AK 47, algunos comenzaron a mover la jaula con sumo cuidado de no poner un solo dedo dentro, los golpes crecieron.

En el laboratorio, donde se encontraban el director y el presidente, sólo mirabas como iba el proceso -espero que el ascensor resista los golpes de sus vectores- dijo el director

-¿qué ha dicho? ¿Vectores?- musito el presidente

-si, como puede ver, la #2 esta amarrada de brazos y piernas, eso impide su movilidad-

\- si...-

-bueno, ella, según el director al mando, posee vectores, ósea, brazos invisibles, tienen un largo de 7 metros y cada vez crecen más, la trasladamos cada año un nivel más bajó, y de por sí, ya estamos 9 niveles bajo tierra...- en eso se escucha el sonido de un teléfono

-¿Y eso?- preguntó el presidente - ¿no había dicho 9 niveles bajo tierra?- el director comenzó a alarmarse

-imposible, no hay electro negatividad cerca, no hay cobertura... No puede ser... Isumi...- en eso el tronar de huesos rotos y sangre desparramada en la ventana se hacen notar

Aquella chica se libero matando a dos de lo que estaban ahí y caminaba aun con el casco en la cabeza hacia la salida, las alarmas se habían activado

-Esta es una emergencia las barreras del laboratorio subterráneo se desbloquearán en 60 segundos, todo el personal debe ser evacuado inmediatamente- se escuchó una voz por un altavoz y varios hombres se armaban con pistolas de todo tipo

-Conserven la calma, en el manual decía que si nos manteníamos alejados por 5 metros estaríamos bien- dijo uno d ellos hombres

-Y que no debíamos dejar caer nada- opino otro de ellos, aquella chica se fue acercando y decapito con su telequinesia a uno dejando caer y la sangre salpicando todo el lugar, con sus vectores agarro una pluma que tenia el hombre que había matado deshaciéndose de otro, empezaron a dispararle pero las balas no le daban, cuando dejaron de disparar ella los mato a unos quitándoles brazos y cabezas escuchándose el crujido de los huesos rotos y la sangre derramada, se acerco al ultimo que quebada de esos pocos hombres que habían llegado y los decapito con telequinesia, llegaron mas y empezaron a disparar y seguía sin darle ninguno y ella los mataba cruelmente derramando la sangre de todos y sus cabezas.

Mientras tanto el director del laboratorio y el presidente se mantenían refugiados en la sala de control -¿ahora qué hacemos? ¡Esto en un lío enorme!-

-director- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos

-Sasaki, dime que necesitas que no es un buen momento- dijo el director

-el director en jefe me pidió que lo llevase con el-

-de acuerdo presidente, por favo no salga de este recinto- el presidente solo a íntimo con la cabeza

Oficina del director en jefe

-¡lighting streak! Debes arreglar esto ahora o ya sabes lo que puedo hacer- exclamo el director en jefe - ¡captúrala con vida ahora!-

-mandamos a los mejores hombres a capturarla, no se preocupe por...- de repente se oye por el altavoz "necesitamos refuerzos de emergencia" - *suspiro* sasaki, por favor tráenos café- le dijo a su asistente, esta procedió a marcharse.

Sasaki pasaba por los pasillos de la cocina con las tazas de café, esta tambaleaba de un lado a otro -rayos ¿no puedo hacer nada bien?- se preguntó a sí misma, entonces se cruzó con una chica desnuda y con casco ( **ya saben quien es 7-7** ) caminando lentamente por los pasillos -emm disculpe, ¿necesita ayuda?- le pregunto, esta chica sólo la miro (e **n realidad giró su cabeza).**

"¡Director lighting streak, la #2 tiene a Sasaki!" Se escucho por el altavoz.

Lighting **(recuerden que es el director)** corrió con un grupo de guardias hasta los pasillos de la cocina, al llegar se encontró con su experimento y su asistente como rehén -suéltala, te lo pido- la chica sólo negó con la cabeza

-director, si no hacemos algo va a escapar, ella quiere algo- dijo un guardia

Lighting lo pensó un momento y luego musito levemente -Sasaki... Tendremos que sacrificarte...- la chica se sorprendió ante tal petición pero luego soltó una sonrisa

-en ese caso... ¿Le sería de ayuda?-

-si, serias de mucha ayuda- antes de poder decir algo la chica conocida como #2 uso sus vectores para decapitar a Sasaki -¡fuego!- dijo un guardia pero #2 uso el cuerpo de Sasaki como escudo, la compuerta se estaba cerrando y la chica corrió detrás de esta para refugiarse, logrando su escape exitoso.

-¡mierda! Le hemos perdido, ¡inicien grupos de búsqueda por cielo, mar y tierra ahora!- Grito uno de los guardias

-Sasaki... Dijo lighting -juro que me vengare...-

 **POV Soarin**

 **Estación de trenes Hirasawa**

Mire mi reojo de mano "16:57 he llegado a tiempo" me dije para mis adentros, este año llevo realizados 15 exámenes de ingreso para la universidad sin resultado alguno, y cuando decidí rendirse me llega una carta diciendo que aprobé ¡que suerte la mía! Como sea, oía el mar, así que decidí pararme a verlo un momento cuando pienso en Moonlight, mi hermana mayor, (hey les dije que no iba a ser igual la historia, en este caso Moonlight sería mayor que Soarin, sólo un año, así que no murió, ya sabrán que le paso) espero que llegue bien, según ella llegaría en unos días, Spitfire debería estar por llegar, quedamos a las 17:00 en el puerto de Hirasawa para ir al centro y ella me mostraría la casa en la que me voy a quedar

-¿Soarin?- escuche su voz detrás mío, me di vuelta y quede sorprendido, obviamente, no la veía desde hace 8 años, estaba toda cambiada, se había cortado el cabello hasta no más del cuello pero se veía bien

-que bien, no has cambiado nada ¿te parece si caminamos por la playa y te pongo al día?- me dijo

-si claro- le respondí, comenzamos a caminar por la playa mientras hablábamos

-de niños solíamos jugar aquí...-

-¿enserio?- le pregunte

\- no lo recuerdas ¿cierto?- me pregunto,yo sólo reí nerviosamente -bueno no importa, te enseñare la casa en la que te vas a quedar, el equipaje llego ayer-

-vale ¿por cierto, que estas comiendo?-

-senbei* ¿quieres? Están buenísimos- saque uno de la bolsa pero ella se paralizo

-¿qué ocurre?- le pregunte

-no mires al frente...- me dijo pero yo como nunca hago caso no escuché su orden y lo primero que hice fue mirar al frente, ahí estaba, una chica desnuda de aproximadamente 18 años y cabello arco iris larguísimo, como hasta el muslo de la pierna -¡apartare Soarin!- me grito Spit lo que causo que la chica se asustase, pero en un intento fallido de salir corriendo se tropezó, callo al suelo y empezó a llorar -eh ¿estas bien?- dijo Spit sacándose la su chaqueta y poniéndola encima a la chica -¿por qué andas desnuda por la playa? Alguien podría abusar de ti...- "y ¿como no? Con ese cuerpo hasta yo podría hacerlo" pensé

-emm ¿cómo te llamas?- trate de despejar mi mente, bueno, había una chica hermosa y desnuda frente a mi ¿cómo despejar tu mente con eso?

-oye Soarin mira esto- dijo Spit, me di vuelta y mire a la chica, luego a Spit -tiene unas cosas en la cabeza- luego toco las cosas que aparecían en su cabeza -¡dios mío que duros Le salen de la cabeza!- toque uno de esos y me sorprendí

-¡como mola! Son cuernos... No podemos dejarla así, llevemos la con nosotros-

-tienes razón, yo guío- dijo Spit

* * *

Llegamos a la casa ¡Dios mío era enorme! Al entrar me saque los zapatos y camine por el alrededor, al cabo de unos minutos la chica que habíamos visto en la playa llego corriendo a mi con una mueca de angustia en su cara -¿qué tienes?- le pregunte, no me respondió -¡hey Spit! Creo que debes venir aquí- grite, ella vino por el mismo camino que esta chica

-dime- me dijo

-creo que algo le pasa a esta chica- le dije y la chica miro a Spit con la misma mueca

-¿qué te pasa?- le pregunto, esta chica solo se tiró al suelo y adivinen lo que hizo, así es, se hizo pis en el suelo -¡hey eso no está bien!- musité -¿no te enseñaron a ir al baño?- esta chica trataba de modular palabras pero le costaba en verdad

-n...- dijo

-¿"N"?- dijimos yo y Spit

-n...o... No- dijo después pues de un rato ( **ustedes creían que iba a decir "Nyu" ¿eh? pues lo siento pero no, quiero que Dash hable para lo que tenemos planeado Leoniwis y yo :3)**

Spit se llevó a la chica al baño para que se limpié y yo me quede limpiando el piso -genial... El primer día y mi primera labor- dije mientras fregaba el piso.

Minutos después

-Soarin ¿no te molesta cierto?- oí a Spit detrás mío

-¿qué cosa?- me di la media vuelta y no dije nada, estaba estupefacto, esa chica tenía mi ropa interior y una playera mía puesta -Spitfire...- dije de lo más tranquilo

-dime-

-¿¡Por qué coño lleva ella mi ropa interior?!- grite

-coño coño coño- dijo la chica de lo más feliz del mundo y Spit se palmeó la cara

-no digas eso Rainbow- le dijo

-¿rain... Bow?- dije

-si, pensé que podría ser mejor que tuviera un nombre, ¿y que mejor que Rainbow?-

-¿por qué Rainbow?-

-por su cabello, es arco iris y Rainbow es arco iris en inglés y le queda muy mono- exclamo con alegría, Spit

-...- lo pensé un momento, la verdad ella era muy mona y kawaii y con su cabello... Spitfire tenía razón -si, le queda muy mono- dije.

 **Fin prólogo**

 **Senbei: bolitas de arroz, es una especie de comida para llevar en Japón, como para nosotros las galletas.**

 **Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar y votar ¿qué les pareció? Si les gusto no olviden decirlo, en fin, no hay nada más que decir. Chao Chao**


	2. Chapter 2

POV Soarin

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Rainbow se vino con nosotros, sólo había aprendido a decir "coño" y "no", estábamos comiendo los senbei que compró Spit -así no se come rainbow- le dije puesto que lo tenía todo destrozado, le tendí mi mano con el senbei y le mostré

-mira así se come- ella lo miro un momento y espero a que le diera de comer -hey come el tuyo- le dije pero me miro con ojitos de cachorro - vale vale- le deje comer mi senbei

-oye Soar...- dijo Spit

-¿hm?-

-¿por qué crees que tiene esos "cuernitos"?-

-no lo se, quizás enfermedad- le respondí, en eso Rainbow se paró y tomó la cajita musical que tenía en la platera y la abrió, ella sonrió

-parece que le gusta- dije

-si... Oye, hay algo en la cajita-

-¡ah si! Es esa concha que recogimos en la playa cuando éramos pequeños-

-me sorprende que todavía la tengas- me reí, ¿cómo no tenerla? Era el único recuerdo de mi madre... Cuando la recordaba me ponía siempre triste, mi mueca feliz se tornó dolorosa y apagada *crack* mire de donde venía ese ruido y no lo podía creer... Rainbow... Rompió la concha... Rompió el único recuerdo de mi madre... -¿¡qué mierda te pasa?!- le grite y ella me vio preocupada -¿¡acaso no escuchaste? Estaba hablando de mi madre! ¡Te odio! ¡Vete de aquí, fuera cuernos!- dicho esto salió corriendo fuera de la casa, en ese momento no me importaba donde fuese, me quede viendo la concha rota en el piso y la cajita musical sonando

-¿no crees que fuiste demasiado duro con ella? ¡Quizás sólo por que te vio triste pensó que sería mejor romperla! Voy a buscarla- dijo Spit y se fue del lugar, yo me quede inmóvil pensando que podía pasar

"sería mejor romperla..." Pensé. Escuche como tocaban la puerta insistentemente. Me levanté y la abrí, habían dos hombres de traje formal con paraguas, era de noche y no me había dado cuenta -¿les ayudo en algo?- pregunte

-si, esto, estamos buscando a esta chica- tendió una foto... Era Rainbow... ¿Qué esta pasando?

-¿ella... Hizo algo?-

-¿no te enteraste? Es una...- dijo es segundo hombre pero le interrumpió el bajito

-recuerda no dar detalles, disculpa a mi compañero, es nuevo, la esta buscando el director Lighting Streak, la reporto como niña perdida, creo que es su hija- "revelo" el detective

-lo siento, no la he visto- mentí

-bueno, si la vez sólo avisa al departamento de policías-

-vale- mentí otra vez, al cabo de un rato ellos se fueron -vale... Hay que buscarla, tengo un mal presentimiento- me puse mis converse y tome un paraguas puesto que estaba lloviendo.

POV Thunderlane

Miraba por la ventana esperando el momento de aterrizar... Que genial, podía matar después de mucho tiempo, y lo mejor es que es una asesina serial, una chica, "si la atrapo de seguro me divertiré un poco antes de matarla jejeje" pensé

-¡de pie!- dijo el general

-¡sí señor!- dijeron todos

-escuchen, no quiero que se involucren con los peatones, nada de testigos, busquen sólo en sus áreas asignadas, Thunderlane no mates a nadie que no sea el objetivo principal- rodé los ojos- no se acerquen por más de 5 metros o 7, no dejen caer nada al suelo, eso es todo- dijo el general

-a la mierda- dije - si no nos acercamos no la matamos, la misión es matarla ¿cierto?-

-si-

-entonces es como cazar, matar o ser matado, yo me bajo aquí- abrí la compuerta del avión y salte con el paracaídas en la espalda

POV Soarin

Encontré a Rainbow en la playa donde la encontramos, estaba agachada junto a las olas escarbando en la arena -¿qué haces aquí? Esta lloviendo- la tome del hombro y estaba congelada -dios estás helada... Ven vámonos a casa- ella me tendió la mano y vi un montón de conchitas pequeñas -¿para eso estabas aquí? ¿Te sentías mal?-

-si...- dijo -Rainbow mal...- dijo

-espera... Quizá te podamos enseñar a hablar- le dije

-coño c:-

-eso no se dice- le dije decepcionado pero sentí un golpe en la cabeza y todo era negro...

Narrador omnisciente

Soarin estaba tumbado en el piso y de su cabeza comenzó a salir sangre, Rainbow se preocupó mucho y comenzaba a moverlo para que hable o reaccione, atrás de Soarin estaba Thunderlane -así que eres tu la zorra que asesino a todos- dijo este, Rainbow lo miro confundida, al tratar de huir este le golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que se cállese -¿ya te moriste? ¡Vaya que aburrido!-

-¿quieres divertirte?...- Thunderlane creía que estaba oyendo voces pero vio que Rainbow se paraba lentamente y se daba vuelta -vamos a divertirnos gilipollas- le dijo mirándolo, la chica ya no parecía la inocente Rainbow, sino una chica totalmente distinta, una asesina.

-¿qué mierda te pasa?-

-querías divertirte...- tronó sus dedos -vamos a divertirnos- al instante aparecieron detrás de ella brazos traslúcidos

-¡mierda!- grito el mientras corría a un lugar donde pueda hacer de franco tirador -esta tía esta loca, pero me encanta- dijo mientras disparaba como maniático - MUERE, MUERE ZORRA- grito. Cuando vio hacia adelante para asegurarse de haberla matado se dio cuenta de que no había nada ahí, miro atrás y tampoco había nada -¿dónde mierda esta esa zorra?- se preguntó

-¿me buscabas?- dijo Rainbow arriba de donde estaba el, al oír esto Thunderlane se asusto y disparo hacia arriba pero ninguna bala le daba a la chica, al rendirse Rainbow lo acorraló contra el suelo, lastimándole las piernas con los vectores y rompiéndole los brazos -¿te diviertes?-

-...zorra... No olvidare tu puta cara...- le dijo apenas, dicho esto Rainbow le rompió los ojos con sus vectores -AAAAAHHHHH TE MATARE, TE MATARE, NO LO OLVIDES PUTA ZORRA!- grito con desesperación

-esas son las consecuencias de andar conmigo...- le dijo Rainbow pero instantáneamente sintió un dolor de cabeza terrible

-¡aaahh! Mierda!- se quejó Rainbow -...- en ese instante la Rainbow asesina dejo de serlo y ahora era la inocente Rainbow... Ella miro a todos lados y salió corriendo en dirección a la ciudad.

En otro lugar

Una chica de tez blanquecina y cabello rosa pastel estaba sentada abrazando a su conejo, Ángel, esta chica tenía hambre y no había comido en mucho tiempo, hasta que escucho el grito desgarrador de Thunderlane y vio a Rainbow correr frente a ella -¿eh?- se preguntó, camino en dirección a donde se venía rainbow y encontró a Thunderlane tirado en el piso, tímidamente se acercó a el -señor... Necesita un hospital- le dijo

-eso ya lo se- dijo dolorosamente

La chica llamo a una ambulancia y le dijo su nombre a Thunderlane -soy Fluttershy por cierto...-

-si sí... Odio deberle favores a la gente- y la ambulancia partió al hospital

POV Soarin

Estaba saliendo del hospital central después de recibir ese golpe, los detectives no me creyeron al decirles lo del hombre con escopeta... No podía buscar a Rainbow a esas horas así que decidí buscarla el día siguiente, llame a Spit y ella estaba en su casa, había tomado la misma decisión que yo, cuando estaba en el portal de mi casa vi una figura sentada bajo el techo que cubría el portón, al arder arme denote a una pálida Rainbow -¿qué te ha pasado?- le pregunte

-no...se...- dijo

-vale, vamos entra- la lleve adentro, su ropa estaba completamente mojada y necesitaba nueva... Tuve que cambiarla... Termine exitosamente, como eran las 21:00 decidí enseñarle algunas palabras pero no sabía como, así que intentaba que me imitase -y yo soy Soarin- finalicé

-Sorin- dijo

-no, So-a-rin-

-¿Soarin?- dijo

-¡exacto!-

-Soarin...r...regalo...- me tendió su mano y al abrirla sentí que me iba a derretir de ternura, un montón de conchas como la que rompió, las tome y recordé lo que me había dicho Spit "Quizás sólo por que te vio triste pensó que sería mejor romperla"

-gracias Rainbow-

-Dash...- dijo

-eh?-estu

-Rainbow...Dash-

-¿esta bien si te digo Dashie?-

-si :3-

 **Lamentó la tardanza jejeje es que estuvimos ocupadas jejeje bueno voten, comenten y compartan a gusto Chao Chao c:**


End file.
